


Quarantine

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Kuinaki Sentaku | No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate direction in cannon plotline, Ambiguous/Open Ending, GT/Shrinking, Mild spoilers from later SNK chapters, Multi, Nobody Actually Dies, Other, Pred!Erwin, Prey!Farlan, Prey!Isabel, Prey!Levi, Tiny!Thugs, Vore, essentially the entire thing is vore, mentions of experimentation, moderate digestion mentions, nonfatal vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's just better to take your initial offer, even if it means the possibility of endangering your comrades on the battlefield; otherwise, you might just dig yourself deeper and wind up with a choice you'll surely regret in either direction you choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a variation of cannon plot, its probably best to read at least the first chapter of No Regrets before looking at this.

The moment the deal had been proposed, the short thug found himself contemplating the pros and cons. In a sense, it would put them on target in getting the documents; however, the risks were much steeper - fatal, if they didn't play things out correctly. Just one glance at his oldest comrade, Farlan, had Levi reconsidering the idea of going outside the walls.

"You can't assure the safety of my comrades out there, can you?"

Erwin looked down upon him, his face stoic, expression unmoving. It was apparent to the leader of the gang that he seemed to be pondering what to say in response, even in spite of a clearly apathetic take on the situation.

"The survival of humanity is slim to begin with," Erwin replied coldly, "so there's no guarantees that all - if any - of you will manage to make your way back into the walls alive. It's a gamble, though from what I understand that's something you excel at."

Farlan shifted uncomfortably, every muscle in his body seeming to tense. He'd already known it'd be a steep slope the moment he and Isabel had been handcuffed, though the notion of having to leave the safety of the walls was unimaginable. Already the image of steel prison bars seemed far more inviting if it meant avoidance of slavering Titan jaws. The choice seemed obvious, though one look upwards and he could sense Erwin wasn't letting them off nearly that easily.

"Lemme get this straight - ya want us go go out 'n risk our lives so ya high-mighty pricks can have more fodder to gawk a- ow!"

Isabel was cut off with an abrupt slam to her shoulder. Glaring over at the culprit, she mouthed an insult though the words never passed her lips.

"Hush, idiot - do you want to get us killed?!" Farlan shrunk back, avoiding eye contact with her. "Besides, this one is clearly on Levi..."

Levi caught their banter from where he sat a few feet in front of them, the notion of going out into combat already making them cringe. While his comrades were expert thieves and could easily take care of themselves, not even he had any experience with such demons - what if something happened out there and he couldn't get them away quickly enough? What sorts of horrific fates would meet them out there?

_Well, no one said we had to go outside the walls... We could always try and be efficient with it, steal the documents and have it done and over with..._ The blonde tugged a bit at his cuffs, feeling the metal leave marks on his wrists. He didn't like the situation better than either of the other two, though figured ruling out an option on the spot was risky as taking neither into consideration. In the end if was Levi's call, though he couldn't help but glance over and give him a look. _Please don't mess this up, Levi..._

Levi caught his glance, a pang hitting his chest; he caught what Farlan was trying to signal him, though at the moment wasn't considering the idea of losing them. He didn't want to risk their lives, nor was he really fond of risking his own; he'd already lost his mother, and he had no intents of going back to his scumbag uncle Kenny. Yes, those two were the only ones he cared about, and he wasn't going to sacrifice them to some conceded general's power and control; as obnoxiously as she'd voiced her opinion, Isabel was definitely onto something.

Erwin's patience seemed to be thinning, his gaze more piercing.

"I understand it's a difficult decision to you, though if you'd have the consideration to pick within a reasonable time frame, that would be much -"

"I refuse."

Erwin showed no sign of moving, though there was an obvious air of surprise in his gaze. There was something sickening in the way he regarded the trio, making each of them pause. Upon acknowledgement of this new aura, Farlan gritted his teeth and lowered his head; there was something worrisome about Levi's insubordination this time, and he wasn't so sure he wanted to know what that was.

Another tug at the chains proved useless.

"Are you certain that's a good idea on your behalf?"

Levi's skin prickled as the words left his opposer, his eyes darting from the man to his companions. It certainly seemed he had mixed responses from them, given Farlan's stricken expression and Isabel's defiant, confident glance.

"Listen to big bro, are ya deaf? We ain't interested in bein' yer sacrifices, got it?" Isabel looked him straight in the eyes, a devious grin spreading across her face. "Guess ya recruitment soldiers ain't as bright as I woulda thought, heh."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Levi replied, shaking some of the sewer water from his hair. "That's correct. If you really think we're going to be your pawns, you have another thing coming."

"Er, Levi..."

"You're positive you've made the right choice, then?"

Farlan sighed, trying to keep himself from going insane. The feeling of impending doom was getting stronger, his heartbeat faster and stronger than usual. There was something backhanded about this deal, though he still couldn't figure out what it was.

"Yes."

Levi gave a nod, his eyes narrowing into even tighter slits. He sat up as straight as he could, eyeing Mike and Erwin with equal disdain. His heart, too, throbbed with the feeling as though he'd made a bad move, though only time would tell if this was the truth, or if it was simply some ambivalence Erwin was attempting to inflict upon him.

"In case you haven't noticed, there's nowhere else for you to go," Erwin remarked, his eyebrows raising incredulously. "If this is an attempt to kill me and slip away, you won't have your way with it."

Levi's gaze harshened, teeth drawn back in a snarl. Much as he'd suspected Erwin was onto him, he didn't like the fact he'd figured that much out.

"That's what you were hoping, wasn't it - to take revenge and vacate the premises without reprimand? Because I can guarantee you'll find otherwise."

"As if," Isabel scoffed, her eyes locked just as harshly as a cat about to pounce. "Ya clearly ain't seen what we can do to ya. I'm certain big bro could bring yer sorry ass to tears if he wanted, bastard."

Erwin glanced over at Isabel, his lips unturned into a wicked smile as he took her words into account.

"You really think you stand a chance, handcuffed and weaponless?"

"Goddamnit, Isabel there is _no way_ you could possibly stand against -"

Isabel shrugged off Farlan's hiss, giving a nonchalant nod. "Probably, yah. What - are ya putting it into account or somethin'?"

"Isabel, for fuck's sake, this is the last thing we need right now..."

Erwin didn't say a word, simply observing the trio like a hawk hovering over a nest of squirrels. It would be easy to show them they were outnumbered, though it seemed there was still some hope left in at least one of them. With hope came resistance, and what with the results he'd gotten from their assumed leader, well... It was obvious he needed to prove that nonsense wouldn't be tolerated.

"Very well. Then allow me to alter my proposal. You can join me in the Survey Corps, or fight your way out of this one and be pardoned from your crimes likewise. Each of you will have your handcuffs removed, and no weapons will be used against you..."

All three of them blinked, astounded by this proposal. Isabel beamed, assuming the man was backing down from a fight; however, Farlan knew better than to trust it offhand.

"What's the catch, then?" The blonde murmured, eyeing Erwin incredulously. "Don't take us for fools, now - that'd be too easy for us, so I doubt your plan is to let us off easy if you came all the way down to this dump."

"You have a point there," Erwin replied, acknowledging Farlan's remark with a nod. "It would be a little odd for us to simply let you off the hook, wouldn't? I'm relieved someone caught that."

"What are you playing at then? It's too good to be true, so you've obviously set up a trap to get us to comply. What is it? It's like you said, anyways - we're at your mercy at this point."

"Perhaps so," Erwin added, his calm expression showing signs of, "and I must admit it's a shame you're being so rigid about this. Your strength could've been put to use in the corps, and we might've even gotten another strategist from the bunch of you."

Farlan blinked, though knew better to take the praise to heart - he could tell Erwin was searching for weakness, and he wouldn't be the one to give it to him so easily.

"It doesn't matter. We've made up our minds. Now what's the alternative, if you'd be willing to shine some light on it?"

Erwin smirked, catching Farlan in his almost evil gaze.

"Something you may live to regret."

Farlan gulped, gaze locked on the man nervously. A few more sweat drops than usual transcended down his forehead, making him pause and ponder what he could possibly say. Had he just dug them down deeper?

Erwin pointed to a vial on his comrade's belt. "Mike, hand me that serum, will you?"

Isabel glared at Erwin as he reached over to retrieve the object from his comrade's hand, though her gaze softened as she side-eyed Farlan.

"Least ya tried," she sighed, trying to give him a slight smile.

"Hush, fool," Farlan whispered melancholy. "Either way, this bastard isn't going to let us leave that cleanly; keep your guard up."

Isabel nodded, redirecting her attention to the man before her. 

Erwin uncorked the cap to the serum in question, giving a nod to Mike to walk over to them and, each in turn, removed their cuffs. The trio stood up once more, rubbing their aching wrists.

"What it is you want with us, Erwin?" Levi kept his eyes off the man, though he felt the same way as Farlan about the matter - something seemed... Fishy about all this.

The commander motioned for Mike to step forward, doing likewise. The thugs backed up a little, though ceased their attempts for distance as they realized they were being cornered.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you? Our scientists on the surface have managed to work miracles, and we've found a particular one that should put the spark of you three troublemakers out for good."

"Heh, highly doubt that," Isabel scoffed, scouring her surroundings for any sort of weapon. "Ya gotta be workin' some real crazy shit for that to work out in yer favor."

"I'm sure to people of your competence it you'll probably take it as such. I really didn't want to resort to this, but I suppose it is what it is." Erwin stepped forward, serum raised above Isabel's head. Grinning somewhat nervously, the redhead stepped back, grasping her necklace to relieve her stress. "I know what you're thinking, but I believe prison reform wouldn't work on the three of you. I'd like to propose detainment in a more... Alternate location."

"Oh yah?" Isabel raised a brow, trying to step forward in an offensive manner; however, a hand around her arms from each of her comrades holding her back hindered advancement.

Erwin nodded, placing a hand on the walls around them. Caught at the end of an alleyway, without their gear and weapons, imposed by two enemies and whatever strange chemical the man was holding - the thugs didn't quite want to know how this would end for them. But what could it Erwin _possibly -_

Before they could think much further than that, the commander took a moment to splash the serum in their direction. Isabel and Farlan raised their arms in hope of blocking the chemicals from seeping into their skin, though Levi allowed it to splatter on him without any physical resistance. Silver eyes targeted the icy blue ones parallel from him, as though he was questioning the legitimacy of the survey corps and their dirty tricks.

"Seems like your little 'serum' is a dud to me," Levi snarled, wiping the compound from his face and vest. "You did a nice job making us think it was something else, though."

The moment he'd voiced this observation, however, there was a slight tingling sensation in his legs, beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. He grasped one of his arms once he felt the numbness kicking in, unable but help noticing the ground suddenly looked a bit more generous than usual, and closer to him than ever...

In an instant, the impending officer looked about a thousand times larger than him, as did everything else around them...

Wait a second.

The ground hadn't spread across further than before, nor had anything actually grown around him. It was _he_ who had shrunk. The realization of that alone sent chills up his spine; skilled as they were, none of them were armed nor had their gear, and besides, there were plenty of things that bastard could do with them at this height. Crushed, splattered against a wall, stepped on, tormented -

Levi's thoughts were cut off by a deep, ominous rumble of a sound, beginning to back away slowly.

"Oof!"

With a quick glance behind him, it'd seemed he'd run into Isabel - great, so all of them were in this same mess together. He would've at least liked for her to get away... But it wasn't like it mattered anymore. What did matter was that awful sound - where was it _coming_ from?!

Even from his current, embarrassing stature, he could see Erwin place a hand over his chest. A sick feeling twisted in his gut, beginning to let his mind drift to the darkest possibilities. Not that he wanted to consider it as such, though it made sense in its own horrific way - at this point they were small enough that such a thing was possible, though the inhumanity of such a notion was enough to make in reconsider its validity.

"Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be put under consideration," Erwin muttered half to himself, "though given your record, I doubt the prisons will treat you with any more respect. You might as well meet fate now, knowing it won't be any different on the battlefield anyway with your mentality..." 

The trio saw him signal for Mike to leave the premises, which the man obeyed without a hitch. Once Mike had left, the sense of impending doom had grown stronger, the air growing heavy around the group of notorious delinquents.

_Shit... I knew it was a bad idea for him to rule out an option that soon..._ A shaking hand running through his hair and attempting to wipe the sweat from his brow, Farlan took a few useless steps away himself, adrenaline spreading through his nerves like wildfire. He'd caught the signals well enough, though to imagine the commander was actually serious about it... The two things were completely different, and despite logic he couldn't help but hope unrelated. He allowed his eyes to drift to Isabel, seeing if she'd caught on or not yet.

Unfortunately, it seemed she had. One look at her furious, incredulous look was enough to cue him in she'd suspected that _something_ was about to happen to them no matter what - whether she'd determined it was the same sick, twisted thing Levi and him were reading in the commander's aura was uncertain, though. But the moment the horror seeped into the rage it was all clear... Yes, each and every one of them was on the same perturbing train of thought...

"Ya... Ya ain't serious 'bout this..."

A single flash of Erwin's looming expression seemed to say otherwise. Despite her usual pent-up anger, vim and vigor, for once in her life Isabel felt silenced; this was probably only the second time she'd felt truly helpless to defend herself - and this time, it didn't even look like Levi could just slaughter off the threat. No, they were all equally trapped... And even more so when Erwin got down on their level, hands outstretched to snatch them up.

It only took an instant for Levi to dive in front, determined to protect his other comrades; however, he was flicked aside like a mere insect by the perpetrator, who seemed more intent on harming the pair who still remained standing.

Isabel and Farlan were equally perturbed by this motion, hugging one another tightly like their lives depended on it - and, in given circumstances, it just might've. Their embrace only lasted so long, however, before the normal-sized human managed to pull them apart - and force Isabel into his own grasp.

"Isabel!"

Mere moments passed before the redhead began to try and kick and squirm against the commander's palm, a wave of something she'd felt long ago taking over: panic. Anger seared in her eyes, though her heart was beating seven miles a minute, trying anything she could to try and get away from this awful soldier's grasp. A single look at the ground showed her jumping wouldn't really help her - it'd be suicide at this height and minuscule size - but then again, what chances _did_ she have?

Erwin paused, feeling another tickling sensation at the back of his palm. Looking down, he could see that the girl hadn't been the only one he'd scooped up; in a swift moment, he'd transferred Farlan over to another hand, smirking as though he was proud of all this. The very sight of it made them both sick, and sicker still realizing how close they were getting to his maw.

"Nice goin', dumbass."

Even in spite of the current predicament, it seemed Isabel just couldn't hold her tongue. The blonde tried to shake it off, though in his despondency he couldn't help but feel another pang of grief. Annoying as it was when she called him that, would that really be the last time he'd hear her utter those words? Would either of them escape this hellhole, or would they find themselves instead melting away in the heinous deathtrap of a stomach? The answer wasn't exactly one he wanted to know, though the latter sounded a lot more likely.

The head of the corps looked them both over, watching and waiting for any sort of resistance. He attempted to squeeze them both into an inescapable (although not lethal) grasp, though he found it a bit more challenging with Isabel's fidgeting and scrambling - futile attempts to escape, futile attempts to prove she hadn't given up quite yet. Attempting to shove her into place, his finger received a tiny, albeit strong bite, drawing a mildly noticeable amount of blood.

"Still going at it, are you?" The man's comment was clearly unamused, still trying to keep her in place. "Well, if that's really how you want to be about this..."

Feeling him open up his palm washed some temporary relief over Isabel; however, it was short-lasting. The moment he began to tilt his palm towards his mouth, the feisty redhead persisted in her attempts to get away.

_She's not going to make any distance - it isn't like she can go anywhere, after all._ Farlan understood the predicament wouldn't serve either of them well, but couldn't she at least save her energy for when it really mattered? It seemed not.

For a couple moments, Isabel seemed to dodge Erwin's attempts to catch her and for a couple moments, starting to regain her courage to stand against him. A little smirk even crossed her lips as she registered herself winning against him for several minutes - but it all changed the moment Erwin managed to grab ahold of her vest, picking her up and examining her closely.

"Hehe..." Even an optimist like herself knew she was stuck, the grin plastered on her face fading. She gave a little attempt to squirm away, though at this point she knew it was useless.

Without a moment more to spare, Erwin took firm hold of her, sliding her towards his gaping maw. He made a careful motion to shove her far enough back to make it difficult for her to escape, withdrawing his saliva-soaked fingers and closing his jaws the moment she was tucked inside.

Blue eyes widened some as she took in her surroundings. Gripping the slick surface of the awful soldier's tongue tightly as she could, Isabel attempted to distance herself from the organ as much as she could; after all, a quick examination found her much closer to his throat than she would've liked, and even she knew she wouldn't be able to do much if she was caught in its snare - no, surely she'd be done for. Pressing herself up against his cheek, she silently hoped he wouldn't notice her in the suffocating surroundings and simply move on - but then again, would a worse fate meet her if he forgot entirely?

Isabel cringed slightly as his tongue reached her alongside the inner cheek, dampening her further with heavy spit. In general terms, a woman native to the Underground wouldn't find the gunk all that offensive - no, it was the acknowledgement of who it belonged to that made her blood boil. The moment she felt the man swallow once more, she was immediately jostled around by the movement, finding herself scrabbling at his massive, apathetic tongue as the reflexive muscle movements forced her towards that dangerous gullet.

Torn between fury and terror, the young thug kicked and thrashed as feverishly as she could though it didn't do much; the moment Erwin's tongue pressed against his hard palette, it was apparent there wasn't anything else that could possibly be done. She could feel that vile throat take hold of her legs not long after, trapping her in a deadly snare... Still she attempted to heave herself up, digging her sharp elbows into his tongue, she could hear Erwin choke and the muscles release her momentarily... Though only for a second, before their grasp became twice as strong.

Tilting his head back, Erwin gave a grunt of annoyance at the woman's persistence - why was she even trying at this point? Wasn't it obvious nothing would work out for her at this point in time? But each swallow seemed to be weakening her, even if only slightly - it was obvious by the tickling sensation around his uvula that she was trying to choke him, though it wouldn't work. Tough as she seemed to be, a two-inch thug was no match for a human fifty times their size, no matter how feisty the former was. So with a little work and several gulps, it seemed he'd finally managed to free her grasp and trap her tiny, wriggling form in his grasp.

Still frightened, Isabel squirmed as much as she could in the tight space, though found it difficult to move around in the slightest. An occasional elbow hit the suffocating walls of smooth muscle, though it didn't seem to be enough to release her. It was hard to breathe and even harder to fight - honestly, it was the worst experience she'd had, feeling completely and utterly at the mercy of another human (whom she was certain she could've pummeled at normal height). But it didn't matter. The sickening pulse of the blasted human's heart passed her by, and in spite of her lack of anatomy she knew well what was next...

Sure enough, the muscles released their hold on her, tossing her into the dark, slimy environment of the commander's stomach with a nauseating splash, leaving her a choking mess.

"Y-You bastard..."

Mostly uninterested, Erwin turned his attention to the other delinquent trapped within his grasp. A few sparks of hatred were burning in the shrunken intellectual's eyes, seeming more prepared to put up a fight than earlier. During the moments prior to their inescapable capture, he hadn't really cared; he saw no outlets for escape, and thus no point in trying to hold up the inevitable for longer than necessary. However, much like Levi, messing with Isabel would come with his own price in blood - especially if the offense was almost certain fatality.

Did he honestly care if it costed his own life at this point? No. But he was sure as hell going to make sure Erwin paid the price for this one.

The normal-sized human simply glanced at Farlan, raising a brow as though challenging him to make a move. He knew well what was going through the delinquent's head, and figured it was better to silence him from doing so if he was ever going to be through with keeping them captive.

"You're a little at odds, there, don't you think?"

Technically speaking, there wasn't exactly anything that could be done; immobilized, lacking strength and courage, he was just as disadvantaged as Isabel - maybe more. That didn't mean that he was going to show that to Erwin, though; no, he promised himself he wouldn't.

Releasing the tiny man for a single moment, Erwin looked at him with mild curiosity. It was obvious he couldn't do anything to defend himself, and the longer the commander looked the less likely it was he was even going to try.

It was taking long enough to finish these two off - he hadn't even gotten to Levi yet, whom he was still watching from the corner of his eye. It was better to just get things done and over with, so he could get the true sense of what needed to be done... Wasting no time, he began to draw Farlan closer to his maw...

"You do realize this won't strike people as 'humane,' right?"

Erwin gave a mild grunt, the challenging, intimidating look still in his eyes.

"Come again?"

"I-I mean, if anyone caught word that this is how the Corps handles unwilling recruits... I'm certain your pathetic little organization would fall to its knees."

A small spark of hope flared in Farlan's eyes as he realized the commander was waiting a moment, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Looked like he'd at least smacked some sense into the abominable man's brain. Though his hope soon dropped the moment Erwin opened his mouth to speak once more:

"I doubt anyone will be missing the likes of you. If you think city council is going to believe a group of master thieves over a military branch, you clearly aren't aware of how the system works. Besides, even if you did manage to escape and tell someone, do you really think anyone would believe you? The story in of itself seems pretty unlikely as it is, and such research that made this possibly is top secret."

Unwilling to listen to any more reasoning, Erwin quickly shoved the thug into his maw, snapping his jaws shut once more.

_Damnit - he isn't even reasoning through this..._

Nervously pressing himself against the slick environment, Farlan attempted to keep the tongue away from him. While he wasn't nearly as frightened as he imagined, it was definitely just as unnerving to him to take in his surroundings as it had been for Erwin's former victim. He could feel the occasional press against his back as the man seemed to taste him, gritting his teeth and trying to keep himself calm. At this point reasoning seemed like it'd only get him further into the deep end, but surely there was something he could say to get himself out of this mess.

Apparently not quickly enough, however - before he knew it, that same horrific feeling has risen up once more, this time to claim him for what he presumed an eternity. Grasping out for anything that could possibly slow his descent, Farlan found himself calling out once more in hopes Erwin would change his mind:

"You know, I would never have thought someone supposedly dedicated to humanity would go as far as to - !!!"

Alas, his cries were silenced as he found his head ensnared in the thick muscle, no amount of instinctive, frenzied clawing able to get him out of this deathtrap.

Erwin gave a small sigh, tracing the minuscule man's descent with a spare finger. While it seemed this particular unruly fellow was going down a lot more smoothly than his younger comrade, it was apparent there was a bit of frightened struggling even in spite of how ineffectual it turned out to be. Still slightly bothered by the tussle both the insubordinate souls were giving him, Erwin willed himself to relax as he felt his next prey slip down his collarbone and out of sight. He could feel this other nuisance finally drop down into his stomach as well, which gave a small, contented gurgle to signal it was pleased with it's next captive. Once was all said and done, Erwin turned his attention to his final problem: the leader of the whole band.

Levi was, to say the least, horrified. While he rarely showed his emotions to anyone at all, the shock and apparent uneasiness was obvious on his face. He'd expected some sort of resistance from this commander, but never in his life had he expected things could turn out in such a gruesome manner for the all of them. Since when was it considered anything but immoral to enact such containment - especially on another human being?!

The moment he noticed Erwin's outstretched hand, the remaining gangster immediately resisted. He backed himself up as far as he could go, staring daggers at this disturbingly amoral leader of the Survey Corps. Though he couldn't back up far enough - and besides, it wasn't like going anyplace else would really do him any good, either, though if it came from dying in this bastard's stomach aside from practically any other fate he'd rather choose the latter.

"You know, all this really could've been avoided if you'd just accepted my initial offer." Erwin found Levi in his grasp, picking up the clean freak with a single swipe. He wasted no time getting Levi up to his face, seeming as though he was still considering blackmailing this tiny man.

"You certainly have a twisted idea about what it means to strike a deal, if you ask me." Levi's retort was targeted and acidic, though it was becoming difficult to really mask his pure horror. If he'd been able to, he would've separated Erwin from his comrades in an instant; hell, if he hadn't been flicked so far to the side and had them scooped up so quickly, he might've still been able to save them... But no, even he knew they were good as dead where they resided now. "Humiliate and devour my comrades, trap us like insects... I wouldn't be surprised if you were taken out of the system for good for something like this."

"They're alive, you know," Erwin replied, as though his icy gaze could pierce right into Levi's mind. "But I can't assure you for how long. Now, if you'd reconsider my offer with a clear mind, I assure you I'll cough them up intact."

Levi hesitated for a moment; if he listened closely enough, he could indeed hear Isabel giving several kicks and punches to the stomach walls, Farlan's exasperated, fearful cries entailing the stomach fluid that was surely soaking both of them from head to toe. As far as Levi knew, there would indeed be only a matter of time before they were digested... But did he really trust Erwin to keep his promise?

"If you really think I have the nerve to join your organization after all you've put them through, then you really have a thick head, don't you?" Levi grasped what he could reach of Erwin's palm tightly, making sure to cause as much pain as possible. He was defenseless, weaponless, and without his comrades - while he was certainly out of his depth, Levi wasn't about to let himself become an easy snack for this demon.

Erwin gave a dissatisfied nod of understanding.

"Very well, if that's what you've decided..."

Erwin began to shove the remaining malefactor closer to his maw; however, one look at Levi was enough to tell he wasn't going anywhere. If looks shot daggers at the recipient, Erwin would've been dead in an instant. Kicking and thrashing, Levi kept his eyes locked on Erwin, showing he wasn't going down without a hellacious fight.

"You might as well give up - I'm sure you've realized you can't exactly go anywhere..."

"Doesn't matter to me, bastard." Levi clenched his jaw, lips bared into a snarl. He scratched at Erwin's hand as he lifted him up and dangled him, his adversary becoming infinitely more dangerous to the eyes; while Levi wasn't going to show him weakness, it was undeniable this level of immensity sent chills down his spine. He attempted to free himself from the larger man's clutches, though found it too risky at the height he was at.

Erwin gave him a light shake, smirking up at him. Levi's blood boiled; he was _mocking_ him after all that... This prick wouldn't hear the end of it.

"You should. After all, your life is at stake..."

To Levi's horror, Erwin opened his jaws before him. From the angle he was at, Levi could see every inch of the disgusting hell that awaited him: the tongue stretched out directly to meet him, coated in sickly saliva, all leading up to that deathly throat at the back. Erwin swallowed once, allowing Levi to see the muscles contract and pull everything in its greedy grasp downwards.

"... And you honestly think this shit isn't going to blow up in your face..." He kicked against the strain of the grasp, incredibly uneasy about the murderous sight before him. To think that of all places, he'd messed with the law a couple times too many - but why was this, of all things, the punishment for such?! Surely someone - anyone else - would find this over the top!

It didn't exactly matter in the end, for fate unfolded right before his eyes - the air around him got hotter as he was lowered into the foul crevice, dropped in once he got close enough, maw closing one last time.

Immediately upon his arrival, Levi scrambled towards the entrance, smashing his back against the front of the commander's jawline. Realizing this wouldn't do much but free himself, if even that, he stopped for a moment, trying not to think about the heavy secretions soaking him from head to toe; even still, he found himself wiping some of the foul chemicals in spite of his better judgement. Hair plastered to his face, the small, dark-haired man looked around with complete contempt, debating what he could even do to get out of this mess.

Typically, it wouldn't be hard for him and his gang members to slip away into the shadows unnoticed, but at this point it'd take nothing short of a miracle for the same to result here.

No time passed until he felt himself slipping and sliding towards the man's gullet. Plagued with the uncertainty of what fates would meet his comrades - or himself for that matter, not that he was all that absorbed in the latter though - he knew he had to do something. It didn't matter what, but he had to try anything whatsoever that could possibly force his comrades out of that deep, ominous, acidic grave. He allowed himself to slide back towards those disgusting depths, only to rush up and lunge at Erwin's uvula before he could make a meal out of him.

The muscles released their grip once more, giving Levi another outlet to try and keep his grasp. He could hear and feel Erwin choking upon this movement, shuddering as more saliva flooded the cramped space of the mouth from the back of the commander's throat. The bile in his own throat was rising, though Levi kept hold until the spasms made it too difficult to stand, and he, too, found himself a victim to the winding esophagus outstretched beneath.

He'd tried his best to free them all from that hell, though it hadn't worked in the slightest. Slimy muscles ensnaring him and squeezing him down, Levi now found himself unable to move, and thus unable to act. Out of all fates that could've met them, this had to be it, didn't it...? Something didn't seem right about it, but at the same time it didn't seem like it really could change right now. What mattered was the now; moping over what could've altered wouldn't get him anywhere - hell, it'd only make things worse.

A few more seconds passed. Blood boiling in Levi's veins, he couldn't help but feel a chill as he passed down the commander's collarbone, the beats of the heart not so far away seeming alien and out of place. It almost seemed as though an otherwise comforting sound was almost more of a clock - a clock which recorded every second he was still around, and every one before his memory would surely turn to dust. Gritting his teeth, Levi willed himself to try and scramble back up, his sense of danger rising up once more; alas, it was a little too late, for even as he attempted to claw his way back up the muscles released him, dumping him in a pit of stomach fluids.

"Ugh..."

Wiping off what mucus had splattered up to his face, Levi took a moment to inspect his surroundings - immediately regretting it. A single glance at the walls found their fleshy embrace unsupportive and disturbingly compact, as though they were about to force themselves into his personal space; the fact Erwin's stomach acid was up to his thighs didn't help at all. A mixture of disgust and panic surged up in the thug's nerves, scanning around somewhat desperately - perhaps he was simply looking around too quickly, though he couldn't catch sight of his comrades anywhere...

Had something happened to them already? The very thought of it weakened his knees, leaving heavy pangs in his chest. In that duration of time, he wasn't quite sure if it was the acids or guilt that was numbing him to the bone - if he'd just chosen the other option... Much as he wanted to protect them, it seemed it'd just done the very opposite in the end - just like his efforts to release them, it hadn't been something in his power. So this was how it was going to go, was it...?

Though from a distant corner he would've been certain he heard distinct murmuring - it was nearly pitch black, and he could only make out certain shapes, but by both tone and pitch it was unmistakable:

"Come on, now - what are you even doing?"

"I'm tryna make 'em sick."

"Yes, understandably, but is that really working out in your favor...?"

"........."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"It's probably work out a lil better if ya _helped_ me, dumbass!"

"At this size? Face it; there isn't really much we _can_ do. I bet that hardly feels like anything on the outside!"

"Ay - if ya'd rather sit around an' wait fer this stuff to really start stinging, ya can be my guest, but I ain't just... Gonna just sit around an'... An' let this happen..."

Straining to listen above the internal conditions, cringing upon the presence of every gurgle and groan, Levi felt a faint spark of hope rising up. Judging from what he was able to make out, it seemed they were still alive - and definitely still in some sort of stable condition, given the fact there didn't seem to be any signs of agony showing in either of their voices. Avoiding the acknowledgment of the sludge around him, the man waded a little closer in hopes of determining the situation more clearly.

"...Guys?"

Almost immediately, he could hear their conversation fading, the echo of strained splashing surrounding the dark, suffocating chamber. Mere moments passed until he could almost reach out and touch them, and all at once felt something that he would've sworn was Farlan's forearm.

"Levi...?"

The short man flinched slightly as a hand reached up, swiping away a good deal of stomach acid from his slicked-down hair. The very notion of the foul, lethal liquid was enough to make several notable shudders run down his spine, though he tried to remain as still and composed as possible for their sake.

"How have you guys managed to hold up so long in here? I thought something happened..."

"Well... If I had a clue, I'd tell you, but this is strange enough as it is that I can't draw any explanation to it. As far as I can tell, it isn't really harming us though... Yet."

Farlan gave an irritated sigh, shaking the fluids from his palms.

"I will admit Isabel's been putting up a bit of a fight as well, though I doubt that's the reason nothing's happened to us."

"Least it's better than yer sulkin'," the redhead interjected, leaning against a wall in defiance. "An' how do ya know it ain't doin' anything?" Even though he couldn't see her very well, Levi would've been sure he'd felt her shoot him a glance, hoping he'd back her up. "Right, Levi?"

"You might be right, Isabel," Levi sighed, faintly searching for her in the dark; given her distance from him it didn't turn out to be hard, pulling her close to him lest the conditions prove more hostile. "Even still, I think Farlan might be right."

Another growl rose up around them, splashing chemicals around them and shaking the entirety of the surface area. Levi's grasp on Isabel tightened to her clear disliking; surely if he'd allowed her to, she would've been back at the walls again, though it wasn't worth risking her again.

"Just... Stay close, and maybe we can think of a way out of this. We'll need to think of something in case things get worse in here..."

Farlan slapped a palm to his face, taking a deep breath and gripping his bangs. "Urgh..." Out of all the options, why on earth did they have to choose _this_ one as their answer? It was obvious just by how things were going that they wouldn't survive much longer like this, but given the fact it'd been a while and still nothing... It was suspicious to say the least.

"... Shouldn't something have happened by now, though?"

The blonde felt the stares of his comrades fall on him, gulping upon the realization.

"I mean... It's been some time, and while I don't doubt things could get worse from here I'd expect this stuff to be at least starting on us." A shudder met his words, though Farlan attempted to swallow the fear and push such thoughts aside. "But so far I'm still getting nothing on my end - it isn't even tingling or anything. It's... That's not just me, right?"

The more they thought on it, the more apparent this logic seemed to be. Blinking some in response to this, Isabel checked herself over as well, running a finger over her palms. No, nothing - as much as she was able to feel, she was completely unscathed.

"Heh. Guess we're immune or somethin'."

"You mean to tell us that bastard just swallowed us to get a scare out of us, with no intent of letting this shit burn us to death...?!"

Unnerving as the alternative was to even someone of Levi's temperament, they were almost completely masked by the new flares of hatred he felt. To imagine through all that, it'd simply been a bluff - Erwin's way of blackmailing them into agreement. Well, Levi wasn't going to stand for that, and he started showing it with a quick, rough kick to the slick stomach walls. A faint, somewhat nauseated gurgle erupted around them, and once more Levi felt the burning spite rising in his chest.

"That's precisely what I mean," Farlan replied, flinching slightly upon the noise. "Meaning that we probably just have to wait this one out or something."   
Giving a sigh of relief mixed with moderate worry, he leaned against the stomach wall, trying not to think about the stomach secretions raining down on him; after all, they were harmless, so even someone of his pessimism knew there wasn't really any reason to panic.

"And what of it then?"

"No doubt Erwin's got a plan about this. I have a feeling he's probably going to carry us back like this, then ask us again - that seems to be his style, doesn't it?"

"He honestly thinks he's gonna get a different answer from us after this? The hell does he think we are?!"

Farlan bit his lip, giving an irritated sigh. "More on that later, Isabel. Either way, that's probably what'll happen..."

Levi turned towards Farlan, raising a brow questionably. 

"Do you want me to give the bastard what he wants?"

"I dunno," Farlan sighed, wiping some spit from his cheek.

"Just... Whatever choice doesn't land us into a situation like this again would be highly preferable..."

**Author's Note:**

> While I'll admit I'm not usually one for the more malicious type of vore, this was a thought that was stuck in my head that I had to write down. Part of it was that I wind up making this concept a bit more "normal" in my works than a lot of people see it; part of it was that I wanted a fic that showed Isabel isn't a force to be reckoned with, even at a minuscule stature; all of it was that I wanted an excuse to write more and get a little more ACWNR Vore worked into the system. While I feel that this isn't exactly within my standard comfort zone, I will admit it was a nice treat to broaden my comfort zones and work on something more prey-focused, more involved with the initial fear fading to moderate annoyance, and central to the thugs and their relations to one another.
> 
> I apologize to any Erwin fans who found my interpretation anything over-the-top, though hope you guys still enjoy!~


End file.
